russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Nanjing 2014 Youth Olympic Games Opening Ceremony Airs Aug 16 on IBC-13 and PTV-4
August 15, 2014 A simple and elegant Opening Ceremony will welcome the participants of the Nanjing 2014 Youth Olympic Games, happening at the Nanjing Olympic Sports Center and to be telecast on August 16 at 11:90pm on IBC-13, the official Philippine Olympic Network, along with PTV-4, another Philippine Olympic Network has a network of provincial stations and the capability to broadcast television programs nationwide. Apostle: as per advice from PTV-Nanjing, China and IBC-Nanjing, China, the schedules that were posted yesterday (and published in the newspapaers) will still be followed. The People's Television Network (PTV Channel 4) has a new logo and station ID. The Opening Ceremony is expected to be a 90-minute program that will feature nearly 5,000 performers showcasing the ‘China Dream’. “Our interpretation of the ‘China Dream’ is that special moment when everyone’s dreams come together one. I told the performers that you should live your own dreams during the Opening Ceremony and that you will be showcasing your talents and looking ahead to your own futures,” Chen Weiya, director of the Opening Ceremony, shared. Highlights of the Opening Ceremony include the 500 professional dancers from the Nanjing Art Institute who will perform creative dances and the 120 stuntmen from the Tagou Martial Art School who will do some sensational aerial stunts. The ceremony will also introduce to the worldwide audience a virtual TV innovation with high-tech lighting and projection that will transform the stadium into a colorful fantasy space. The second summer Youth Olympic Games gathers the talented young athletes aged 15 to 18 years old from around the world. This year’s edition will feature 3,500 athletes. Among them, seven young Filipinos will represent the country: archer Gabriel Luis Moreno, who will be the flag bearer; Bianca Gotuaco also for archery; Ava Verdeflor for gymnastics; runner Zion Nelson who will be competing in the 400m dash; swimmer Roxanne Yu; Celdon Arellano for shooting; and triathlete Vicky Deldio. IBC-13 and PTV-4 will also provide the most comprehensive coverage of the 2014 Nanjing Summer Youth Olympics. It is the special reports will keep viewers up to date of the latest medal standings. Since we started on August 18, we have been airing the schedules over PTV. PTV-Nanjing, China will also comes in with LIVE sports news from Nanjing, China over Balitaan between 5:30am to 7:00am, also in LIVE 15-minute update between 7:00AM - 9:00 AM over Good Morning Boss. There are also LIVE sports news from Nanjing, China over News@1 between 1:00pm to 2:30pm, during News@6 between 6:00pm to 7:30pm and during NewsLife between 10:15pm to 11:30pm. On Saturdays with the LIVE sports news over News@1 between 1:00pm to 2:00pm and News@6 between 6:00pm to 7:00pm and The Weekend News between 6:00pm to 7:00pm every Sunday. Also, we have been airing the schedules over IBC-13. Global IBC and IBC-Nanjing, China also comes in with a LIVE 15-minute update between 5:00AM - 8:00 AM over Pilipinas, Gising Ka na Ba?. There are also be in LIVE sports news from Nanjing, China over Express Balita between 6:30pm to 7:45pm and News Team 13 between 11:30pm to 12:15am. Also on weekend, in LIVE sports news in Express Balita Weekend between 10:30pm to 11:00pm during Saturdays and 10:00pm to 10:30pm during Sundays. We also been coming out in four newspapers (Malaya, Philippine Star, Manila Bulletin and Daily Tribune) with PTV and IBC schedule. IBC-13 known as Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 (Kapinoy network) and PTV-4 known as Telebisyon ng Bayan (Kapmansa network), the Philippine Olympic network, will give a comprehensive coverage of the Nanjing 2014 Youth Olympic Games in the next twelve days, featuring the athletes competing in 28 events. Viewers can also view the exciting sports action on IBC News Network (INN) Channel 45). Nanjing 2014 will also be brought to homes and mobile devices with the help of PLDT Home Fibr, Smart, CignalTV, Globe. 'Schedule' IBC-13 :August 16 :11:00PM-01:00AM: Opening Ceremonies :01:00AM-04:30AM: Nanjing Youth Games :August 17 :07:30AM-09:30AM: Nanjing Youth Games :10:30AM-12:15PM: Swimming Prelims Men/Women :05:00PM-07:00PM: Swimming Semi-Finals and Finals Men/Women :12:30AM-05:00AM: Nanjing Youth Games :August 18 :09:45PM-11:30PM: Swimming Prelims (Men/Women) :01:00AM-05:00AM: Nanjing Youth Games :August 19 :09:45PM-11:30PM: Aquatics Prelims (Men/Women) :01:00AM-05:00AM: Nanjing Youth Games :August 20 :09:45PM-11:30PM: Basketball Pool Matches (Men) :01:00AM-05:00AM: Nanjing Youth Games :August 21 :09:45PM-11:30PM: Swimming (Men/Women) Semi-finals/Finals :01:00AM-05:00AM: Nanjing Youth Games :August 22 :09:45PM-11:30PM: Basketball Shootout/Dunk of Gymnatics Women Final Trampoline :01:00AM-04:30AM: Nanjing Youth Games :August 23 :03:00PM-05:00PM: Basketball Pool A&B (Men/Women) :11:00PM-04:30AM: Nanjing Youth Games :August 24 :07:30AM-09:00AM: Nanjing Youth Games :10:30AM-12:15PM: Archery Finals (Day 8) :12:30AM-04:30AM: Nanjing Youth Games :August 25 :09:45PM-11:30PM: Nanjing Youth Games Highlights :01:00AM-05:00AM: Nanjing Youth Games :August 26 :09:45PM-11:30PM: Archery 1/8 Elimination (Men) :01:00AM-05:00AM: Nanjing Youth Games :August 27 : 09:45PM-11:30PM: Athletics Finals Men/Women of Archety 1/8 Elimination :01:00AM-05:00AM: Nanjing Youth Games PTV-4 :August 16 :10:30PM-12:30AM: Opening Ceremonies :12:30AM-05:00AM: Nanjing Youth Games :August 17 :04:00PM-06:00PM: Swimming Semi-Finals and Finals Men/Women :09:15PM-12:30AM: Swimming Prelims Men/Women :12:30AM-05:00AM: Nanjing Youth Games :August 18 :02:30PM-04:30PM: Gymnatics Quarlifications (Women) :04:30PM-06:00PM: Nanjing Youth Games Highlights (with PTV Sports from 5-6pm) :12:30AN-05:00AM: Nanjing Youth Games :August 19 :11:30AM-01:00PM: Judo :04:30PM-06:00PM: Nanjing Olympic Games Highlights (with PTV Sports from 5-6pm) :07:30PM-09:30PM: Aquatics Prelims (Men/Women) :12:30AM-05:00AM: Nanjing Youth Games :August 20 :02:30PM-04:30PM: Weightfighting Men 69KG Final :04:30PM-06:00PM: Nanjing Youth Games Highlights (with PTV Sports from 5-6pm) :12:30AN-05:00AM: Nanjing Youth Games :August 21 :02:30PM-04:30PM: Table Tennis (Men/Women) Singles :04:30PM-06:00PM: Nanjing Youth Games Highlights (with PTV Sports from 5-6pm) :12:30AM-05:00AM: Nanjing Youth Games :August 22 :04:30PM-06:00PM: Nanjing Youth Games Highlights (with PTV Sports from 5-6pm) :07:30PM-09:30PM: Basketball Pool A&B (Men/Women) :11:30PM-05:00AM: Nanjing Youth Games :August 23 :04:00PM-05:30PM: Gymnastic Women's Individual Trampoline Qualifications/Finals :10:30PM-12:30AM: Basketball Shootout/Dunk of Gymnatics Women Final Trampoline :12:30AM-05:00AM: Nanjing Youth Games :August 24 :12:00NN-02:00PM: Swimming (Men/Women) Semi-finals/Finals :04:00PM-06:00PM: Aquatics Prelims (Men/Women) :07:00PM-09:00PM: ArcheBadminton Semi-Finalsry Finals (Day 8) :12:30AM-05:00AM: Nanjing Youth Games :August 25 :04:30PM-05:00PM: Nanjing Youth Games Highlights :12:30AM-05:00AM: Nanjing Youth Games :August 26 :04:30PM-05:00PM: Nanjing Youth Games Highlights :07:30PM-09:30PM: Gymnastic Preliminaries (Men/Women) Rhythmic or Archery Semi-Finals/Finals (Men) :12:30AM-05:00AM: Nanjing Youth Games :August 27 :02:30PM-05:00PM: Archery 1/8 Elimination (Men) : 12:30AM-04:00AM Nanjing Youth Games :August 28 :11:00PM-01:00AM: Beach Volleyball (Bronze/Gold) Men or Archery Women Semi-Finals (Bronze/Gold) :12:30AM-05:00AM: Nanjing Youth Games